


Housewife

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Color [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Dom!Sam, Feminization, Mild Language, Multi, Sub!Dean, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, dom!reader, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Sam and Y/N come home to a lovely sight.





	Housewife

“We’re home!” Sam calls as he enters the penthouse, already reaching out to hang his coat on the hook by the door. Y/N is right behind him, slipping out of her heels with a sigh of relief.

Normally Dean would be with them, but he’d accumulated some vacation days and decided to use one to clean the apartment. Now Sam can hear his call of “I’m in the kitchen.”

“I’m going to change,” Y/N says, hanging up her own coat. “You two can get started without me.”

Sam grins and kisses her. “Thanks, babe.”

She disappears down the hall to the bedroom. Sam puts his shoes beside hers on the mat set aside for that purpose. He loosens his tie as he crosses the living room and enters the kitchen. The sight before him makes him grin, cock already tenting his slacks.

“Such a good little housewife,” he coos, coming up behind Dean where he’s standing at the stove and running his hands up the other man’s bare sides. “I could get used to this.” he plucks at the apron strings, holding the only scrap of cloth Dean’s wearing. “What’s this? I thought I said no clothes.”

Dean bites his lip, ducking his head. “Y/N said it was okay, because I didn’t want to burn myself while making dinner.”

“Oh, well in that case…” Sam lays a trail of soft kisses down the curve of one broad shoulder. “Dinner smells amazing.”

“Turkey chili. It’s almost ready.”

“Ready enough to be left unattended?” Sam bites gently at the base of Dean’s neck.

The man groans, head falling to the side. “Y-yes, sir.”

“Good.”

That’s all the warning Dean gets before Sam spins him around and shoves him over the island in the center of the kitchen. It’s the perfect height for Sam, but Dean has to lift up a little on his toes a little.

“Are you ready for me, pretty girl?” Sam asks, unbuckling his belt with one hand and sliding the other between Dean’s cheeks to find his slick hole.

“Yes, sir,” Dean whines, lifting his hips and presenting his ass for Sam. “Three fingers, like you said.”

“Good girl.” Sam shoves his boxers down enough to free his cock. He rubs it between Dean’s cheeks, head catching on his hole and pulling soft sounds from the submissive man. “Gonna fuck this pretty little pussy, but I’m not gonna cum yet and neither are you. Understood?”

Dean is nodding frantically, fingers curled against the countertop. “Not gonna cum. Yes, sir.”

Sam grins and strokes his hand down the line of Dean’s spine just before he shoves in, all the way to the hilt in a single thrust that punches a wail from Dean’s throat. His head flies up, his back arching. Sam doesn’t give him any time to adjust, instead setting a brutal pace that shoves Dean’s hips forward with every inward push.

“Having fun?” Y/N asks, appearing in the hallway by the kitchen. She’s dressed in nothing but some a simple black and matching panties that somehow look like the sexiest thing ever on her. Her bare feet make soft sounds on the hardwood as she crosses the kitchen and lifts herself up onto the counter beside Dean. “Is our little slut being a good girl for you?”

“Always,” Sam grunts out, leaning over to kiss her with a tenderness that contrasts sharply with the movement of his hips. “Dinner should be ready.”

“Well, you better set the table, then.”

Sam pouts, stopping with his cock fully buried in Dean. “You’re no fun.”

Y/N pats his cheek. “Leave the kitchen slut there. I’ll dish up, you set the table.”

“Fine,” Sam acquiesces. He pets hand over the curve of Dean’s ass. “Stay, sweetheart.”

Dean whimpers, but doesn’t move when Sam pulls out. He stays still as they move around him. Sam gets the dishes from the cupboard and Y/N fills each bowl- a regular sized one for herself and a larger one for Sam, which he’s probably going to feed Dean from. Once the table is set and Sam is in his seat, she tugs Dean upright and strips him of his apron.

“There’s my pretty slut,” she coos, hands sliding over his pecs and down to frame his cock with her fingers. “Mmm, someone’s horny. If you’re good, maybe you’ll get to cum after dinner.” She strokes him once, twice, and then rubs her thumb over his slit, smearing precum around. “So wet for us. Come on, sit in Master Sam’s lap and he’ll make sure you get fed.”

Dean obediently straddles Sam’s thighs and sinks down on his cock. The zipper of his slacks rub against Dean’s ass, but he doesn’t complain. He just settles back against Sam’s chest, enjoying the full feeling in his ass and the softness of Sam’s shirt and the big hands stroking his inner thighs.

“So good,” Sam murmurs, breath hot against Dean’s neck. “Hungry?”

“Yes, sir.”

Sam spoons some chili from his bowl and blows n it softly. He feeds it to Dean, careful not to spill anything. Then he takes a bite of his own. They work through the bowl like that, taking turns. When the bowl is empty, Sam wipes Dean’s mouth gently, and then rolls his hips, nudging his cock right up against Dean’s prostate. He moans helplessly, hands grabbing at Sam’s forearms.

“Easy, darlin’,” Sam says, flexing his arms to help Dean steady himself even as that tiny hint of a southern accent he has makes the submissive man melt. “I’ve got you.”

Dean bites his lip, eyes closed tight. He startles a little when a small hand cups his cheek and his eyes fly open to meet Y/N’s. She’s smiling softly at him, her head solid and reassuring.

“Turn around for me,” she purrs.

He nods, drawing a shaky breath. When he’s sure his knees won’t give out, he stands and turns around, resuming his former position in reverse. Sam’s arms wrap around his waist, holding him steady as he sinks down on the tall man’s thick cock once more.

“Beautiful,” Sam tells him, fingers tracing circles in his lower back. “What do you want from me, kitten.”

Dean loops his arms around Sam’s neck. “Want… want you to fuck me.”

“Be specific.” Y/N’s hair tickles his shoulders, accompanying the sharp sting of her teeth at the base of his neck, right over where Sam bit earlier.

Dean’s sure Sam can feel the heat in his cheeks as he ducks his head down to hide his face against his lover’s shoulder. His cock is leaking profusely against Sam’s abs. “Please fuck my pussy.”

Sam shifts his body beneath Dean, bracing his feet flat on the floor. Dean holds himself steady, his own feet planted, so that Sam can thrust up into him. Each thrust is rough, powerful, and drives right against Dean’s prostate, drawing helpless sounds from his lips. Y/N strokes her hands over his shoulders, down his spine to cup his ass.

“Look so good,” she says, mouth following the line of his hands. “My beautiful boys.” Her words blow hot against Dean’s tailbone, the game falling away. “Look at that. Such a pretty hole. Look so good on Sam’s cock.” And just like that, the game is back. She rises, mouth coming to nibble at a spot behind Dean’s ear. “Such a good slut for us, aren’t you?”

“Uh-huh,” Dean gasps, rolling his hips to meet Sam’s.

“You like a big cock in your pussy?”

He digs his fingers into Sam’s shoulders. “Yes!”

“Do you want to cum?” her hand is suddenly on his cock.

Dean whines and throws his head back. “Please!”

She hums softly, lazily stroking him. “You’ve been a good slut, haven’t you?”

He nods frantically. “Yes, yes, yes…”

“Cum for us.”

His orgasm hits him like a freight train, knocking out his knees. He collapses against Sam. All he can do is hang on and ride it out as Sam and Y/N work him through the aftershocks. Sam cums moments later, hot and set inside Dean.

“How was that?” Y/N asks, already wetting a washcloth in the sink.

“Amazing,” Dean sighs, laying his head against Sam’s shoulder.

“Yeah? The name calling was okay?”

“Uh-huh. I dunno why, but it was hot. Especially when you said I’m yours. I really liked that.”

Sam gently kisses the side of Dean’s head. “I liked it, too. I could get used to coming home to you naked.”

Dean laughs, lifting up a little so Sam’s cock slips free. Y/N is right there, wiping them both clean. “I’ll see what I can do,” Dean says, turning his head to catch Sam’s lips with is own.

“You two go shower,” Y/N orders. “I’ll clean up.”

Sam nods. His big hands grip under Dean’s thighs. “Hold on tight, kitten.”

Before Dean can respond, Sam stands. Dean yelps, wrapping his limbs around Sam. He holds on tight, pouting when Sam chuckles. Sam carries him down the hall and into the bathroom, setting him down on the toilet. Dean watch while Sam turns on the shower, hand held under the water to test the temperature.

“C’mere, kitten,” Sam says, holding out his other hand to Dean when the water is ready.

Dean rises on still-shaky legs and takes Sam’s hands. They take their time showering, lazily exploring each other’s bodies before focusing on cleaning each other up. When they emerge from the bathroom- clean, dry, and still naked- Y/N is pulling down the cover on the bed. She smiles when she sees them, pulling them both in for a kiss in turn.

“Ready for bed?” she asks, stroking both of their cheeks.

Dean nods, leaning into her touch. “Very ready.”

“Alright. Then to bed you go.”


End file.
